


Up Up Down Down Left Right Jump!

by wecarryoninmindpalaces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Takes place in Episode 2, Tumblr Prompt, Victor underestimates Yuuri, Within a day or two of Yurio arriving, Yuuri takes advantage of this, tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarryoninmindpalaces/pseuds/wecarryoninmindpalaces
Summary: Prompt: Yuuri may have not been a natural genius when it comes to skating, but do you know what he is a natural talent at? Dance Dance Revolution. Does Victor understand how? No. Does it weirdly turn him on? Yes. (Via victuuri-headcanons on Tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~12 year old me cackles in the distance~  
> Fun fact: I was totally into DDR from around 2005-2009, I still have the calves (and playlists on my iPhone) to prove it. So when this prompt popped up on my tumblr dash I had that "my time has come" moment. I have personally played all these songs at one point or another and yes they are difficult for the average man. Links will be in the story if you wish to watch the step patterns and hear the music, but it's not necessary. I'm just extra like that.  
> On that note, enjoy!

It was that weird dream again. The one where he's pole dancing nearly naked with Switzerland's Chris Giacometti. And then he's dancing with someone else, another man tall enough that he only sees a suit. Every time he looks up far enough to see their face-

"Yuuri!"

That happens. A strange voice calls to him at some ungodly hour in the morning.

Oh wait. That strange voice is Victor, Yuuri reminds himself from underneath his mountain of blankets. One week he had been there, one week that felt like a lifetime of nonstop training to get back down to his pre-GPF weight and wanting to die and throw up and scream surrender all at once. It almost made him wish he never asked Yuuko to record that routine. Almost.

"Yuuri, are you awake?" the partition slid open revealing an unnaturally cheerful (this early anyway) Victor Nikiforov in his athletic gear.

The younger man groaned and raised his hand from under the blankets. "Victorrrrr, it's too early."

"It's six thirty, I let you sleep in." he grinned from the threshold, which earned only another groan. "I want to try something different today."

Yuuri peeked his head out curiously. "Eh?"

"Today I'm giving you free reign over your exercise regimen!" he cheered.

The spark of curiosity was quickly doused in disappointment. "Victor-"

"It's good to change your workout, keeps your body from plateauing- which is important when your goal weight is another four kilos away..." the Russian padded to the foot of Yuuri's bed and yanked back the layers to find a very cold and very pissed off professional skater. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He swung his legs over the bed with something of a determined look, mixed with mild embarrassment because this was Yuuri after all, "I can do anything today?"

"So long as you do as much activity like you normally would, yes."

He shimmied slightly, a slight smile forming on his lips. "I know just the thing." he grabbed his wallet and phone. "Lets go!"

"Yuuri, your clothes."

He rubbed the back of his head innocently. "Right, right... THEN we'll go!"

* * *

The purple neon sign glared down at the unlikely pair, Victor's lack of knowledge on kanji leaving him clueless. "Yuuri? Where are we?"

"You'll see, just stay close, you can get lost in here very quickly." and with an encouraging smile they stepped through the sliding doors. Into an arcade parlor.

"A video game arcade?" he frowned, glancing at the foreigners and locals alike punching buttons and twisting joysticks furiously. "This isn't what I meant by exercise, Yuuri."

"Oh! What we're here for is in the back corner. Helps keep the volume down." but as they continued their trek towards the back, the more people stared and whispered. Victor couldn't catch much but what he did was variations "Katsuki-sama" and "Yuuri-senpai."

In the back corner was a rather large, white cabinet game shaped like an oversized boombox with a massive display screen in the middle, along with two metal mats covered in arrows and bars sticking out the back. The sign above read-

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" a yell boomed from the speakers, surprising the Russian.

"Huh, no one's on, that's surprising." Yuuri mumbled mostly to himself as he hopped on the mat. He was pulling out his wallet and flipping through his cards until he found his game pass, and swiped it across the top of the cabinet. The screen exploded into bright colors and a welcome back message before he was presented with a plethora of songs, the countdown ticking away in the corner. "So Victor, have you ever played Dance Dance Revolution before?"

"Can't say I have." the Russian cocked his head. "Do you have to match the arrows to when they come up on the screen?"

"It's preferred, otherwise you lose the game." he teased, tapping the arrows on the cabinet gently until he found a song and picked a level he normally wouldn't choose: Beginner.

The sugary sweet pop song([1](https://youtu.be/kEL1Al2vV5I)) pumped through the speakers as Yuuri lazily shimmied and tapped his feet to the arrows, "perfects" lighting up the screen every two or three seconds.

"ゆり先輩！あなたのスキルはスリップしています!" a girl no older than Yurio had been watching and seemed disappointed.

"リユちゃん！ちょうどウォームアップ。私は彼を驚かせたい." Yuuri winked and she nodded happily.

"みんな！ユリ先輩が歌をやろうとしている!" she yelled and suddenly half the arcade was crowded behind them.

Yuuri chuckled at Victor's confused expression on the other mat.

"カツキ、彼も遊んでいますか?" a guy a little older than him called out.

"彼は観察している。それは私のコーチです、彼は滞在することができます" Yuuri grinned, tapping the arrows carefully, "私は何を選ぶべきですか?" a multitude of songs were shouted until he heard one he actually enjoyed. "ゼッケバッハ? オーケー!" and tapped a song called "Zeta([2](https://youtu.be/UzYsOgTodMA))." The beat was quick and harsh, the piano in the background dancing and twirling around lyrics Victor could not decipher. And amongst it all was Yuuri, deftly tapping and jumping from arrow to arrow, his arms both balancing him and acting as an extension of his ethereal performance. As the song ended, Victor was spellbound- and finally understood why Yuuri's footwork was always spot on. He wondered if his musicality was as intense in other locales, but stopped that thought for another, more intimate, time.

"Wow Yuuri!" Victor yelled above the cheering and clapping. "Amazing! I want to try!"

Yuuri's eyes shone with pride as he caught his breath, "Really?!"

His heart shaped smile appeared. "How hard can it be if you can do it!"

If someone asked Yuuri Katsuki how to instantly kill a moment, he would reference back to this one for the rest of his life. Until the next major heart shattering moment involving Victor, anyway. Still, he smirked. "Okay, Victor, if you say so."

One([""](https://youtu.be/bDbMW5SN3Cw)), two([""](https://youtu.be/0zLzIQjQGSw)), _three_ ([""](https://youtu.be/ihmv_zi125U)) songs later and Victor realized he made a major mistake. He was out of breath. Like "ran his free skate five times in a row no water no bathroom AGAIN VITYA" out of breath and gripped the bar for dear life, his "D" score meaningless. Meanwhile Yuuri was still his cheery happy self, standing tall and taking pictures of his new high score on some song that was more extra than Victor was on his best days.

"Yuuri." he huffed in defeat, but a smile still in tact. "Your stamina. It's incredible!"

The younger man's blinding smile rivaled the flourescent lights of of the arcade. "You really think so?"

"Oh yes, just don't make me do that again. I will do anything else." he bemoaned. "I think that's enough for one day, unless you want to keep playing? Your fans seem to enjoy it." he nodded towards them.

Yuuri blushed, what confidence he had on the mat gone, "I shouldn't keep it all to myself, I already played two games in a row."

"Yuuri!" the girl from earlier called out, this time in English. "You have one more song!"

Yuuri glanced at the timer and the song list. "So it seems... Okay, one last song!" the group cheered as Yuuri went back to the screen and fondly tapped a couple more buttons before the song ([""](https://youtu.be/rDLkzl82gv4)) began to play. It was more for entertainment than skill unlike the others, the step chart nowhere near as difficult, but the way Yuuri jumped, twisted, and sang along to the music made his heart burst. He looked happier than he had in the short time since the world champion took up residence. Victor pressed a finger to his lips in curiosity as he watched the arrows fly up the screen and the little silver haired dancer-

Wait what?

In the background was an avatar dressed as wildly as Yuri Plisetsky, his style something of a cross between a frightened animal and a drunk at a disco (perhaps that's where Yuuri's banquet dance originated). But the hair and smoldering gaze in the concept art left no room for doubt. Victor held in a laugh as Yuuri took a quick bow and finally hopped off the metal mat.

They hung around the rest of the afternoon and played other games, where Yuuri explained he had participated in tournaments when he wasn't at Minako's, school, or Ice Castle. It clicked with him, plus he enjoyed the music, and Victor agreed it showed in his dancing. Whenever the mats were empty he would insist that his student play another song. And another. And another. He watched with such intensity the younger man wondered if he had done something wrong. 

That is until Yuuri checked his watch, "Time to go, we'll miss the train if we stay any longer."

The walk back to the platform was quiet until the Russian spoke up. "So Yuuri, do they have avatars for that game?"

Yuuri fiddled with his game card before stuffing it back in his wallet. "When there isn't a specific music video yeah. Why?"

"Do you always use the one with the silver hair?" Victor winked.

Yuuri's face burst into varying shades of red, "EH?!"

He laughed "Don't be shy I saw it every time you played! The first time I thought it was coincidence, but you have him as your avatar! Did you name him," he leaned in close enough for Yuuri to smell his cologne, "after a certain famous foreigner by any chance?"

The younger man smirked, his tone light as he ducked around him. "His name is Zero. And his hair is lilac- not silver."

"Yuuuuuri!" Victor wailed, "You wound me!" he trailed behind him the closer they got to the train. "We need get you back in time for Minako right?"

"Mm! And I'm sure Makkachin misses you too." Yuuri smiled softly, pulling out their train passes.

The Russian paused for a moment, following him into the car. "...Maybe we can come back over the weekend."

"We should! Maybe I can teach you something now." he laughed and Victor couldn't help but chuckle too as the doors slid shut and the train whisked them back to Hasetsu. 

Except that would be the last time for a while that Yuuri and Victor would go anywhere that wasn't a skating rink or a hotel. Two days later an angry blonde Russian teenager would burst into Ice Castle and force Yuuri into a role he had never taken on prior, which would catapult him into the remainder of the skating season...

"Which isn't a bad thing, considering how it all turned out." Victor's engagement ring glinted as the three sat outside of a cafe in Russia the following year. Earlier that morning what was assumed to be either an employee from the arcade, or a local who realized how much potential viral video footage was idling on their phone, had uploaded a montage of  the two dancing to an anonymous Instagram account. It didn't take long for the figure skating community to voice their opinions. A few thought it was fake, but the majority found it authentic and hilarious there was _finally_ one thing Victor wasn't good at.

"The man is human it is confirmed!" was a reoccurring comment.

"You know Yuuri you still owe me a lesson." 

"You actually enjoyed that crap?" Yurio glared over the rim of his coffee cup. "I don't know who you are anymore." 

Yuuri laughed. "Love, if you can find one in Russia I'll teach you."

"Fantastic! I already found one on eBay! Oh and they'll deliver!" 

"NONONO VICTOR THAT WAS A JOKE IT WON'T FIT!" 

They made it fit.

**Author's Note:**

> In chronological order:
> 
> "Yuri-senpai! Your skill is slipping!"
> 
> "Riyu-chan! Just a warm up. I want to surprise him."
> 
> "Everyone! Yuri-senpai is about to do a song!"
> 
> "Katsuki, is he playing?"
> 
> "He's observing. That's my coach, he can stay... [...] So which song should I do? [...] Zektbach? O-K!"


End file.
